Why Tony Hates Arizona
by ncisaddict89
Summary: Ziva knows the secret about why Tony hates Arizona and she tells the team. Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or its Characters. If I did Jenny would still be alive dammit! Slight Tiva/Jiva implied. Reviews are Welcomed. Rating Just To Be Safe


Disclaimer. You know the drill. I don't own the characters or the show. I only borrow them to write about them.

Summary. Based after south by southwest...Ziva explains why Tony hates Arizona. Slight Tiva/Jiva implied.

THIS STORY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ANY OF MY OTHER STORIES. JUST A SHORT STORY I THOUGHT OF WRITING WHILE I WAS BORED AT WORK.

* * *

Tony and Gibbs had just gotten back from Arizona and everyone was sitting around the bullpen. Even Abby and Ducky were up there. Ziva looked over at Tony and smirked.

"So Tony you never told us why you hate Arizona." She said looking over at Abby who was smirking. Tony laughed.

"Yeah...and I'm never telling that story," He said. The conversation caught McGee's attention.

"Come on Tony, I'm sure it's not all that bad." Said McGee who had no idea that ammunition he would have against Tony if he ever found out.

"Forget it Probie...it's not being told," he said.

"It is ok McGee, I will just tell you later," she said looking over at him.

"And how might you do that, how do you even think you k..." he started to say when he noticed her smirking. "Wait...I-it was you? But...how?" Tony was speechless. He banged his head on his desk. "Just tell them Ziva," he mumbled.

Ziva smirked and got all comfortable and ready to tell the story. "So you all know about how Jenny and I were together. Well sometime between being undercovers together and NCIS..." she said until she was cut off by Tony.

"Undercover Ziva not undercovers," he said correcting her. Gibbs shot him a shut up look, even he was curious about the story. "Anyways we were on a road trip" Ziva continued.

*Flashback to restaurant in Arizona*

It was their third day on their road trip and that had stopped for dinner. Ziva was in the middle of talking when she noticed Jenny smirking.

"Jenny what is so funny?" she asked her.

"Don't look behind you but, there is a guy staring at you. Ziva smirked and looked behind.

"Ziva!!!" said Jenny. Ziva looked back at her and smiled innocently.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I told you not to look...oh great look what you have done. He is coming over here." She said.

"Hello ladies. You two seem to be having fun." He said not taking his eyes off of Ziva.

"I would say we are. Would you agree Jenny?" she asked her smirking.

"Yes. It is a good conversation." She agreed

"You two are too beautiful to be eating without some male company. Do you mind if I join?" he asked

"We are not alone." Said Ziva putting her hand on top of Jenny's.

"I have the only company I need. But thanks." She said smiling at Jenny. Tony turned a bright shade of red.

"Oh...I... didn...sorry" he said turning around and leaving the restaurant.

*End of Flashback*

"So that is why Tony hates Arizona." Said Ziva. McGee bursted into laughter. Gibbs and Ducky smirked and shook their heads and Abby just went over to him and gave him a hug from behind.

"Shut up Mclaughsalot" said Tony to McGee, He looked behind at Abby and sighed.

"How long have you known it was me?" he asked Ziva

"When you were there. You went into the exact restaurant, and I was thinking about that night and how it was something that you would do, and then I realized it was you." she said. McGee started laughing again and Tony glared at him.

"Tony. You are crazy if you think I'm not going to bug you about this. After the numerous times you have teased me when I have struck out with women." He said.

Tony stood up. "I think my ego has suffered enough blows. I am heading home." He said. Ziva looked at her watch.

"I should be going too." She said when they were both in the elevator Ziva turned to Tony.

"I hope I did not embarrass you too much," she said smiling slightly.

"I'll live," he said.

"How about I make it up to you?" she asked smirking.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" he asked her.

"How about we do what would have happened if I had not been with Jenny?" she said.

Tony smirked. "Sounds good to me." he said as they headed to the parking garage.


End file.
